Nothing Compares
by GleeFan412
Summary: An AU HeYa story based loosely on Adele's Someone Like You


Disclaimer: This is an AU Heather Morris/Naya Rivera fic. I do not know the girls or have any ownership over Glee or Adele's song Someone Like You

**Nothing Compares**

_I heard that you're settled down _

_That you found a girl and you're married now _

_I heard that your dreams came true _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

"Good morning Ash," I say as I stumble into the kitchen, eyes half open.

She quickly shoves a magazine under a pile of mail, hoping I won't notice. "Morning Hemo."

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and eye her suspiciously. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What? Hiding? Nothing," she stammers quickly, a little too quickly for my liking.

"I may be half asleep, but you're hiding something from me," I accuse her.

"You're paranoid. Anyway, did you see what Zack did earlier this morning?" she asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

I grab the magazine from under the pile of mail before she can stop me and feel my heart drop as I take in the picture on the cover. You know how people say when something big happens they see their life flash before their eyes, or that time stands still? I feel as though all of that happens to me at once and I need to sit down before my knees give out and I fall to the floor.

"Heather? You look pale, are you ok?"

I barely hear Ashley even though she's right beside me, she sounds a million miles away. I don't want to look at the cover, but like a bad car accident, I can't look away. "Did you…did you know about this?" I finally manage to ask. I look Ashley right in the eyes and know the answer before she even opens her mouth.

"We thought it'd be better if no one told you."

"We? Who else knows?"

"I ran into Telly and Kevin at the store the other day and they may have mentioned something about it, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Naya's getting married and no one thought I should know?" I ask, my heart begins to race, my voice starts to rise, and I feel tears start to form behind my eyes. I'm not sure what I'm more upset about, the fact that Ashley didn't tell me, or the fact that I've lost touch with my one best friend in the entire world and didn't even know that she was serious with someone, let alone getting married.

Ashley comes closer and pulls me into a big hug. "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd be upset."

"She didn't even tell me. I wasn't even invited," I say, choking back tears.

Ashley pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "If you and Taylor had ended up getting married, do you think Naya would have wanted to be there?"

"She was my best friend," I say sadly. "Of course she would have been there. Besides, I'm not even with Taylor anymore."

"She doesn't know that, I still don't understand why you never told her when you and Taylor ended things."

"You wouldn't understand. I hurt her, I couldn't just call and be like, oh by the way, remember the guy I broke your heart over, he's out of the picture now, want to get together? She was too good back then to be my second pick, and it's clearly too late to tell her now." I open the magazine to Naya's spread and can't believe how incredibly beautiful she looks. "Former Glee star and current music sensation Naya Rivera is tying the knot. She has asked that the date of the momentous occasion and name of her partner remain private. The ceremony will be small and simple with family and close friends," I read out loud. I sigh loudly as I close the magazine and shove it back under the pile of mail. What a lousy way to start the day.

"I'm really sorry," Ashley says quietly. "Let's go do something fun to get your mind off of things, ok? We can film a short movie or something? Let's attach the camera to your windshield and drive around and record random things for old times sake?"

I shake my head, "No, it's ok. I'm going to go back to bed, cuddle with Zack, and drown my sorrows in goldfish."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I just want to be alone right now." I grab my goldfish and a bottle of water in one arm and scoop up Zack in the other and make my way back to my bedroom. I flop face down on my bed and cry into my pillow until I feel like I have absolutely no tears left in my body to cry. "Where did I go wrong, Zach?" I pet him as he purrs and rubs himself against me and I feel a little bit better. I grab my iPhone off the night table and debate calling Naya. I scroll down to her name in my contacts, my finger pausing above the call button, but I can't do it. I don't even know if she still has the same numner. If she had wanted me to know about this, she would have called me. I lay back against my pillows again, trying to remember the last time I had actually talked to Naya, and I begin to cry again as I replay our last words to each other in my head.

_Three years earlier_

I smile at her from my place on the couch as we get our microphones adjusted. I try to take a couple of deep breaths to slow my heart rate down, but it's not working. I'm about to drop a bomb on her, and I'm too much of a coward to do it to her face alone, so I'm going to do it in our interview.

"I can't believe this is our last Glee related interview," she says to me, moving closer to me on the couch, placing her hand on my thigh.

"I know. I can't believe it's really over."

"Ok girls, ready to start?"

I look towards the woman who's going to interview us, thoughts racing through my mind so fast I can barely make a cohesive sentence.

"We're ready," Naya says, answering for both us, like she has done so many times in interviews over the last few years.

"So," the woman from People magazine says as she takes out her tape recorder, "Let's get right down to what everyone wants to know. What is next for you two, now that Glee is officially over. Can we expect some sort of show with you two together again?"

Naya flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles before answering. "There may be some talks about a show in the future," she teases.

I look at her and smile, she's always so good in interviews, giving just enough, but not too much. I take another deep breath, it's now or never. "Actually, I may be going to New York." I can see Naya's face change from happy, to shocked, and back to neutral again. This is why I had to do it like this, because I knew she would remain professional no matter what.

"Really?" the woman asks. "What's in New York?"

"I can't say too much yet, but it involves dancing and Broadway."

"Well, I think I can speak for fans everywhere when I say, we're all going to miss this lesbian power couple on our tv screens."

"We all have to move on sometime," I say, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, when inside I was dying. I let Naya take over the rest of the interview, and my mind wanders to a life in New York, a life without Naya, and all of a sudden I'm not as sure about leaving as I was before. As soon as they take off my mic, I try to leave before having to explain to Naya. A slender hand grasps my wrist and I know I'm trapped.

"New York?" she asks, as I turn to face her.

"It kinda just happened," I say, trying to avoid looking directly in her eyes.

"What about the new series we were going to do together? What about our plans?"

"It's a chance of a lifetime, Nay. I've been asked to choreograph a new Broadway show."

"Look, I want you to be happy, I want the best for you. Are you sure this is really what you want, or what _he_ wants?"

I don't answer right away, because although it is what I want, Taylor was pushing for it too. His jealousy for Naya was not a secret and he felt the further away we were from her, the better our rocky relationship would be. "I really want this," I say softly, not sure who I'm trying to convince more, myself or her.

"Ok, look," she says, running her hand through her long hair. "I have one more interview to do about my upcoming album then I'm done for the day. Come to my place later and we can talk more ok? I love you Hemo," she says and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

I just nod and stare after her as she returns to her place on the couch, knowing full well I was about to break her heart.

_Present Day_

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I remember that day like it was yesterday. I never went to her house that night, instead I packed a few bags and left for New York. Looking back, I see how wrong it was, but at the time it felt like the best thing to do. She called, every day for months, and I ignored her calls until slowly she stopped trying, and I had only hoped she had moved on. Now that she has, I want her back more than anything.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

About a week had gone by since I saw the news of Naya getting married and I was still clueless as to who she was with or when the big event was even going to happen. Though it was probably best not knowing, it began to consume my thoughts and I sat down to do something I swore I'd never do. I slowly opened my Mac book and googled her name, but I should have known better to think I could find anything. When Naya wanted her private life kept private, there was no finding out anything. I googled wedding venues in California, trying to think of places that would suit her, but I just kept going in circles.

"Hey, Heather, it's like one in the morning. What are you still doing up?"

I look to my roommate standing in the doorway of my room, and then to the clock on my wall. "I had no idea what time it was. I'm fine. What are you still doing up?"

"Editing a video. I'm done for now and going to bed. You sure you're ok?"

I closed my laptop before she could see what was on it. "I'm fine, really. Have a good night Ash."

"Night Heather."

I slowly get up from my desk, get ready for bed, and plop down and dial my phone before my mind gets the better of me.

"Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Heather?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Is everything ok? You haven't called me in ages."

"I'm really sorry Kevin, but it's important."

"No, I'm not telling you anything," he says, finally understanding why I called him.

"Please," I plead. "I need to know."

"Absolutely not. She didn't tell you for a reason, and I'm not about to tell you either."

"I just need to know, please Kevin," I say, almost on the verge of begging.

"You broke her, Heather. You took off to New York, ignored us all, but worst of all, you didn't even have the guts to really tell her to her face. You left us to pick up the pieces. Do you know how many times I sat with her as she cried herself to sleep, do you know how I had to hide her phone after a few drinks so she couldn't call you? Of course you don't, you weren't there, and that's why I'm not telling you anything about her now."

I begin to sob into the phone, knowing all he was doing was telling the truth. "You're right," I say softly. "I just want to make things right again."

"It's too late, Heather. Just let her be happy, if you want to do the right thing, leave her alone. I've gotta go."

"Bye Kevin," I say, but he has already hung up the phone. I know I should probably give up, but I try one more person who may just give me the answers I need.

"Hello?"

"Di, you awake?"

"Hemo? Are you ok? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know, I'm sorry it's so late, I just can't sleep until I know some things."

"What's so important that you called me at almost two in the morning?"

"I know about Naya, and what I don't know is why no one told me."

"Oh," she responds quietly. "Are you back in LA?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but I've been back for a little while now. All I want to know know is about her. Please, tell me, something, anything. Who is she marrying? When is it?"

"I don't know Heather. I think if Naya didn't tell you, she had her reasons."

"Please," I find myself begging once again. "Di, you more than anyone should know how important this is. You fought for your true love, didn't you?" I can almost hear her smile over the phone, and I can just picture her as she looks over to Lea, who I have no doubt is curled up in a ball sleeping soundly next to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but if she asks how you found out, you better not say it was me, or I'll kill you. The wedding's the day after tomorrow."

I almost drop my phone in shock. "That soon? Where is it going to be?"

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I just need to talk with her face to face, please." I grab a pen and paper as she tells me where I can find her. "Thank you, thank you so, so much."

"Just don't hurt her again, ok? She's finally happy."

"I won't. I promise." I hang up the phone and look at the address in my hand. Now to follow my heart or my head?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it _

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me, it isn't over_

I pace outside the hotel room that Di had given me, thinking about what my next step was going to be. If I don't at least knock on the door after getting over here, I'll never forgive myself. With my hands shaking, I gently knock on the door before me. I feel as though my heart is going to beat through my chest and I begin to turn away, thinking this is a bad idea, until I hear her call through the door that she's coming.

"You're not supposed to see me until tomorrow," Naya says with a smile as she opens the door. Her smile quickly gets replaced with a look of shock when she sees it's me at the door.

Words get stuck in my mouth and my whole plan flies out of my mind. She's stunning in just a t-shirt and boy shorts underwear, no makeup, and her hair still damp from the shower. My body feels frozen in time and I don't know where to begin.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she finally forces out, her face blank and her voice unreadable.

"Can I come in please?"

She wordlessly moves out of the doorway and I follow her inside the room. Before I know what is happening, the unexplainable force that has been between us from day one pulls us together and our lips come crashing together. She tastes as sweet as I had remembered, the salt from our tears exemplifies the sweetness, and I know now that I made the right decision in coming to find her. I kiss down her jaw line, along her neck, and suck gently at the place on her collar bone that I know she loves.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she says again, with much less reserve than a few minutes ago. She pulls away from my grasp. "Maybe we should talk?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak without bursting into tears or grab her and kiss her again. I sit on the edge of the bed, a safe distance away from her. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, until I finally find my voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you run away to New York and never return a single call?" she answers my question with a question of her own.

"I deserve that. I know it's going to sound so cliché, but I was scared, confused, and I wanted to do what I thought was best for you. It was easier to just run to New York."

"Where is Mr. wonderful now?" she asks, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's over. We ended it a while back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right, everyone was right. Living together was much different than doing the long distance thing. We just grew apart and it was pretty neutral. What's her name?" I ask, though I don't know if I really want to know.

"Sarah. One of my producers set us up. She's a doctor, and not in the business at all, which is nice. So, how was New York? I read the reviews, I heard you were amazing."

"I don't regret going for one minute, but I am so very sorry for the way I left things off with you. So sorry," I repeat, finally looking her directly in her eyes. I still can't read her so I quickly continue on. "You didn't deserve that. I'm glad you're happy now, because you deserve better than me."

"Why now? Why did you wait so long to come find me?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. My original plan was to come, give you my best, and just see for myself that you were happy. Now that I'm here I don't want to let you go again."

"What do you want from me?" she asks, as she gets up off the bed and starts to pace in front of me.

I get off the bed, and take her by the hands so she stops pacing. I place my fingers under her chin and tip it upwards so she's looking at me. "Call off the wedding," I hear myself say, surprising both of us.

"What? It's tomorrow! I cant! Do you have any idea how many people are here? Not to mention what it would do to Sarah."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're honestly happy, and I'll leave you alone. If you can't do that, please give me another chance, give us another chance."

She finally looks me in the eyes, really looks at me and for the first time all night, the walls are gone and I can finally read her. "I've missed you," she admits quietly. She lets the tears fall freely down her face and rests her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm scared to trust you again, give you my heart," she admits.

I hold her close and rub her back gently, trying to erase all the pain I've caused her. "I don't expect you to forgive me that easily or just go back to the way things were, all I'm asking for is a chance. Please, Nay, let me prove myself to you."

She looks up at me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. "It's always been you, Heather."

I feel as though the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders and I'm finally truly happy again. "Let's start fresh, ok?" I step back and hold out my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Heather."

She smiles, wipes her tears, and takes my hand. "I'm Naya."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

And so begins the next chapter of our lives…

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over…_


End file.
